


Whipped Cream

by The Key and The Cravat (Cerulean_Empress)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Empress/pseuds/The%20Key%20and%20The%20Cravat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story from Broken.<br/>For Mikilse.</p><p>[Writer Interns' Project]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a ship I have created for Broken [[I'll explain more in the end notes.]]
> 
> If you're not already following me, then you can do so at ereri-yaoi-lover on tumbler.  
> I will tag this under "Broken" and "fic: broken", so feel free to leave stuff there.
> 
> Also a big THANK YOU to all of my beta readers: Komu, Alastrine, and Myst.
> 
> Their tumbler's are:  
> dauntlestranger [Alastrine]  
> komlin [Komu]  
> mystitrinqua [Myst]
> 
>  
> 
> They are always very helpful and I do love them to death!  
> Please continue to give me your guidance you guys~
> 
> Any ways.. I hope that you all will enjoy and like the ship.  
> It'll make me very happy~  
> XD
> 
> ENJOY!! <3

_Beep-beep-beep!_

The microwave whines. I carefully take out the two hot mugs of milk and place them gently on the counter. I add a spoonful of ‘dark roast’ Nescafe mix, and follow it with four spoons of sugar. I am adding whipped cream to Mikasa’s coffee (that’s the way she likes it) when a soft, warm pair of lips press against the back of my neck.

 

Think of the Goddess and she appears. Mikasa, my lover, wraps her arms around my waist and slowly kisses me behind my ear where the neck and jawline meet — the spot only she has been attentive enough to find. Her lips heat up my skin the way clothes fresh out of a dryer do. My hands settle gently over hers, the soft touch only making me want more.

 

“Ilse…” Mikasa whispers my name playfully. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I wanted to make coffee for you today.”

 

“You look so cute and at peace when you’re sleeping, I just don’t have it in me to wake you up,” I confess.

 

I am Ilse Langner, the Drummer of the band _Wings of Freedom_.

I am twenty-four years old now — twenty-four and madly in love with a beautiful, amazing college student that I happened to meet by accident about a year ago.

It has been a couple of months since Mikasa and I have started living together. She is currently nineteen and in her third year of college. She is my best friend and my home to return to.

 

“That’s not a valid answer.” Mikasa smirks. “The fine is… ten minutes of tickling.”

 

“Aaahhh!” I squeal. “That’s not fair! You know I’m ticklish!” I have a hard time forming words with my fits of laughter.

 

Unable to handle anymore laughing or tickling, I spray Mikasa with the can of whipped cream that is still in my hands. Her face is now covered in the sweet, white substance. The sight is too comical and I can’t stop laughing even though my cheeks start to hurt.

 

“Oh? You think this is funny?” I’m laughing too hard to even reply to her. She tackles me to the floor and I don’t have the energy to stop her. The whipped cream in her hair and on her face looks like shaving cream, and it makes her look like a boy trying to act older by copying what his father does. She grabs my hand that is still holding the can and sprays me. I cover my face just in time, but the front of my shirt and my highlighted hair become her victim.

 

I pull her down to face me, forcing her to edge closer to sit comfortably across my thighs, and I wrap my arms around her neck. I have somehow managed to stop laughing, but I can still feel the soreness of my aching cheeks.

Without thinking about what I am doing, I lick the whipped cream off of Mikasa’s right cheek. If she blushed, then it was covered by the white of the whipped cream.

 

Mikasa’s lips find mine right after. The hungry passion consumes all of me. We are both going to be late for the brunch at Levi’s, but all that matters right now is the present.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[This one shot is my for my writers group.]]
> 
> I created a entirely new ship [just because I can]  
> and since they don't have any fan work for them yet.  
> This is the first ever work for Mikilse.  
> [or ilkasa. whichever you prefer]
> 
> I am very excited about this.  
> I hope you all will support the ship.  
> [tbh.. i was just bored and needed a person who go with Mikasa and be the drummer for the band...  
> and so that is how Mikilse was created. Basically.]
> 
> Also Happy early Birthday, Almendra! I hope that you will also enjoyed this~


End file.
